Dental care and the prevention of dental decay or dental caries has changed in the United States over the past several decades, due to the introduction of fluoride to drinking water, the use of fluoride dentifrices and rinses, application of topical fluoride in the dental office, and improved dental hygiene. Despite these advances, dental decay continues to be the leading cause of tooth loss. With the improvements over the past several decades, the majority of newly discovered carious lesions tend to be localized to the occlusal pits and fissures of the posterior dentition and the proximal contact sites. These early carious lesions may be often obscured in the complex and convoluted topography of the pits and fissures or may be concealed by debris that frequently accumulates in those regions of the posterior teeth. Moreover, such lesions are difficult to detect in the early stages of development.
Dental caries may be a dynamic disease that is characterized by tooth demineralization leading to an increase in the porosity of the enamel surface. Leaving these lesions untreated may potentially lead to cavities reaching the dentine and pulp and perhaps eventually causing tooth loss. Occlusal surfaces (bite surfaces) and approximal surfaces (between the teeth) are among the most susceptible sites of demineralization due to acid attack from bacterial by-products in the biofilm. Therefore, there is a need for detection of lesions at an early stage, so that preventive agents may be used to inhibit or reverse the demineralization.
Traditional methods for caries detection include visual examination and tactile probing with a sharp dental exploration tool, often assisted by radiographic (x-ray) imaging. However, detection using these methods may be somewhat subjective; and, by the time that caries are evident under visual and tactile examination, the disease may have already progressed to an advanced stage. Also, because of the ionizing nature of x-rays, they are dangerous to use (limited use with adults, and even less used with children). Although x-ray methods are suitable for approximal surface lesion detection, they offer reduced utility for screening early caries in occlusal surfaces due to their lack of sensitivity at very early stages of the disease.
Some of the current imaging methods are based on the observation of the changes of the light transport within the tooth, namely absorption, scattering, transmission, reflection and/or fluorescence of light. Porous media may scatter light more than uniform media. Taking advantage of this effect, the Fiber-optic trans-illumination is a qualitative method used to highlight the lesions within teeth by observing the patterns formed when white light, pumped from one side of the tooth, is scattered away and/or absorbed by the lesion. This technique may be difficult to quantify due to an uneven light distribution inside the tooth.
Another method called quantitative light-induced fluorescence—QLF—relies on different fluorescence from solid teeth and caries regions when excited with bright light in the visible. For example, when excited by relatively high intensity blue light, healthy tooth enamel yields a higher intensity of fluorescence than does demineralized enamel that has been damaged by caries infection or any other cause. On the other hand, for excitation by relatively high intensity of red light, the opposite magnitude change occurs, since this is the region of the spectrum for which bacteria and bacterial by-products in carious regions absorb and fluoresce more pronouncedly than do healthy areas. However, the image provided by QLF may be difficult to assess due to relatively poor contrast between healthy and infected areas. Moreover, QLF may have difficulty discriminating between white spots and stains because both produce similar effects. Stains on teeth are commonly observed in the occlusal sites of teeth, and this obscures the detection of caries using visible light.
As described in this disclosure, the near-infrared region of the spectrum offers a novel approach to imaging carious regions because scattering is reduced and absorption by stains is low. For example, it has been demonstrated that the scattering by enamel tissues reduces in the form of 1/(wavelength)3, e.g., inversely as the cube of wavelength. By using a broadband light source in the short-wave infrared (SWIR) part of the spectrum, whic corresponds approximately to 1400 nm toh 2500 nm, lesions in the enamel and dentine may be observed. In one embodiment, intact teeth have low reflection over the SWIR wavelength range. In the presence of caries, the scattering increases, and the scattering is a function of wavelength; hence, the reflected signal decreases with increasing wavelength. Moreover, particularly when caries exist in the dentine region, water build up may occur, and dips in the SWIR spectrum corresponding to the water absorption lines may be observed. The scattering and water absorption as a function of wavelength may thus be used for early detection of caries and for quantifying the degree of demineralization.
SWIR light may be generated by light sources such as lamps, light emitting diodes, one or more laser diodes, super-luminescent laser diodes, and fiber-based super-continuum sources. The SWIR super-continuum light sources advantageously may produce high intensity and power, as well as being a nearly transform-limited beam that may also be modulated. Also, apparatuses for caries detection may include C-clamps over teeth, a handheld device with light input and light detection, which may also be attached to other dental equipment such as drills. Alternatively, a mouth-guard type apparatus may be used to simultaneously illuminate one or more teeth. Fiber optics may be conveniently used to guide the light to the patient as well as to transport the signal back to one or more detectors and receivers.
In one embodiment, a diagnostic system includes a light source configured to generate an output optical beam comprising one or more semiconductor sources configured to generate an input beam, one or more optical amplifiers configured to receive at least a portion of the input beam and to deliver an intermediate beam to an output end of the one or more optical amplifiers, and one or more optical fibers configured to receive at least a portion of the intermediate beam and to deliver at least the portion of the intermediate beam to a distal end of the one or more optical fibers to form a first optical beam. A nonlinear element is configured to receive at least a portion of the first optical beam and to broaden a spectrum associated with the at least a portion of the first optical beam to at least 10 nanometers through a nonlinear effect in the nonlinear element to form the output optical beam with an output beam broadened spectrum, wherein at least a portion of the output beam broadened spectrum comprises a short-wave infrared wavelength between approximately 1400 nanometers and approximately 2500 nanometers, and wherein at least a portion of the one of more fibers is a fused silica fiber with a core diameter less than approximately 400 microns. An interface device is configured to receive a received portion of the output optical beam and to deliver a delivered portion of the output optical beam to a sample comprising enamel and dentine, wherein the delivered portion of the output optical beam is configured to generate a spectroscopy output beam from the sample. A receiver is configured to receive at least a portion of the spectroscopy output beam having a bandwidth of at least 10 nanometers and to process the portion of the spectroscopy output beam to generate an output signal based on a wavelength dependence of the spectroscopy output beam over the bandwidth of at least 10 nanometers.
In another embodiment, a measurement system includes a light source configured to generate an output optical beam comprising a plurality of semiconductor sources configured to generate an input optical beam, a multiplexer configured to receive at least a portion of the input optical beam and to form an intermediate optical beam, and one or more fibers configured to receive at least a portion of the intermediate optical beam and to form the output optical beam, wherein the output optical beam comprises one or more optical wavelengths. An interface device is configured to receive a received portion of the output optical beam and to deliver a delivered portion of the output optical beam to a sample comprising enamel and dentine, wherein the delivered portion of the output optical beam is configured to generate a spectroscopy output beam from the sample. A receiver is configured to receive at least a portion of the spectroscopy output beam having a bandwidth of at least 10 nanometers and to process the portion of the spectroscopy output beam to generate an output signal based on a wavelength dependence of the spectroscopy output beam over the bandwidth of at least 10 nanometers.
In yet another embodiment, a method of measuring includes generating an output optical beam comprising generating an input optical beam from a plurality of semiconductor sources, multiplexing at least a portion of the input optical beam and forming an intermediate optical beam, and guiding at least a portion of the intermediate optical beam and forming the output optical beam, wherein the output optical beam comprises one or more optical wavelengths. The method may also include receiving a received portion of the output optical beam and delivering a delivered portion of the output optical beam to a sample, wherein the sample comprises enamel and dentine. The method may further include generating a spectroscopy output beam having a bandwidth of at least 10 nanometers from the sample, receiving at least a portion of the spectroscopy output beam, and processing the portion of the spectroscopy output beam and generating an output signal based on a wavelength dependence of the spectroscopy output beam over the bandwidth of at least 10 nanometers.